Lost
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Xander dresses as a vampire hunter, one that fight for truth, justice and the American way. This choice cost him a lot maybe even his immortal soul. YAHF.


Lost

Chapter 1

* * *

**I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Lost Boys.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Lost Boys: The Thirst. **

**This is going to be quite a dark fic, and is a bit of a different take on the whole halloween fic genre. This defiantly a case of be careful what you wish for.**

* * *

Looking back on it many years later Xander guessed it was only chance that ended his life or at least the first part of his life anyway. Well that and the miscalculations of a chaos mage, who forgot to take into account the affect of an active Hellmouth on his little prank. Sometimes he wondered how things could have turned out if he'd got to that last gun before the kid, but he never got far into that, after all he would've been dead for years now if that had happened. It all started on halloween 1997.

/\

"Danm it," Xander muttered as the kid disappeared into the crowd with the last toy gun, that would have finished off his solider costume perfectly. Now what was he going to do, he couldn't go as a solider without a weapon. His manliness had already taken a hit earlier when Buffy intervened between him and Larry, he wasn't sure that it could take another hit so soon. So he wandered the store trying to find something that he could get for under five dollars that would go with his fatigues.

He was about to give up when he saw it, in the same odds bin that he'd looked in earlier but had somehow missed it, it was perfect. It made his smile as it reminded him of better, when Jessie and he had watched the movie, it had sparked a discussion over how cool it would be to be vampire hunters. The smile slipped when he remembered that less than a week later Jesse had been a vampire and he'd found out exactly what it was like to be a vampire hunter. But it would be a good way to honour a lost friend. Maybe Giles would let him borrow one of the swords from weapons cage, but one thought of the disapproving librarian made him think otherwise. But a crossbow could work, he could so see the character using a crossbow if he had the chance. Now grinning he lent down and picked up the black beret, and so unknowingly sealing his fate.

Halloween night

As the spell wave flowed though Sunnydale it was influenced by the Hellmouth energies, making the costumes take on a worst outcome than the person's intent. Xander jerked as the spell hit him, and in that moment Xander was taken over not by the teenaged wannabe vampire hunter that he intended. But by a version of the character that he would never have intended or ever dreamed of.

Alan Frog blinked and frowned as he found himself standing in the middle of the street of some unknown town. A moment ago he was running after the Alpha vampire with his brother and now he was here, wherever here was, and he was carrying a crossbow? Huh, why hadn't they thought of that, it would be more convenient than a bow.

"Xander!" a girl shouted somewhere nearby. Well that narrowed down where he was to somewhere in California if that accent was true and only in California would someone be called Xander. Alan shouldered the crossbow and started searching for his cell.

"Xander!" the girl shouted again from what seemed right next to him. Alan ignored her a continued his unfamiliar clothes for his cell. He hoped that if he was here than Edgar was nearby, and not still with that Alpha Bloodsucker, he wouldn't stand a chance on his own.

Suddenly a hand waved infront of his face, his head jerked up with a snarl.

"What!" he demanded, the girl stumbled back a few steps and was staring at him in shock and fear. _Huh? Oh great!_ He thought as he realised his face had slipped into it's vampire image due to his irritation. Forcing his face back to normal, he tried to ignore how easy it was for it to slip and how hard it was getting to change back again.

He was getting tired, he'd been a half-vampire for five years and it was getting harder to ignore the thirst. Even his tonic of animal blood, garlic and holy water was starting to lose it's affect. He knew that sooner or later he would slip, and he'd rather be dead than a bloodsucking vampire. But he didn't have the guts to kill him self, but he couldn't let Edgar to do it. He knew that his brother would, but it would destroy him. It was the reason he'd gone to help Edgar kill the Alpha, if there was even a chance that could make him human again it would be worth the effort.

"I'm not going to hur..." Alan trailed off and he noticed something, or rather the lack of something, he was so used to hearing it that only now that he didn't hear it that it caught his attention. The skimpily clad girl infront of him didn't have a heartbeat. In a moment the crossbow was pointing at her heart, but the bolt passed right though her. That destroyed the last bit of shock that the girl had.

"Xander! Did you just shoot me? You did didn't you, you, you... I don't know what you are mister, but whatever it is you're a great big one, get it!"

"What are you?" Alan demanded not lowering the crossbow, which he'd reloaded while the girl ranted.

"I'm Willow, your best friend, stop being a jerk, Xander."

"I don't have any friends." Alan said, this was defiantly becoming one of the weirdest nights of his life. The girl, Willow it seemed, seemed to realise something and her mouth made an 'o' of understanding.

"You're him aren't you, you're Alan Frog! I guess that makes sense, I mean I dressed as a ghost and I become one and Xander dressed as you and became, you I guess." Willow said in a rush. "What I don't get is why you're a vampire, I mean Alan wasn't a vampire in the movie."

Thinking about what had happened in the last ten minutes, appearing in this unfamiliar place in unfamiliar clothes and holding a totally different weapon, not to mention the talk of a movie he was meant to be in. Alan said the only thing that came to mind, as he lowered the crossbow.

"Ok." Willow gave him an incredulous look.

"I tell you, you're possessing my friend and all you say is ok?" Alan only reply was to shrug. Whatever Willow was going to say next was interrupted by a scream of a girl nearby.

"Oh my god Buffy! She dressed a noblewoman she's going to be helpless, we got to help her." Willow said and rashed off. Alan followed, maybe he'd find his brother if he followed her, besides she seemed to have an idea about what was going on. _Buffy,_ he thought shaking his head, _defiantly California._

* * *

**I've taken a few liabilities with Alan's character. It is stated that he was a half-vampire for five years but it never explained how he managed. Plus the scene with all the dead animals was a bit weird, so I came up with whole tonic thing to explain those plot holes.**

**Hope you liked, if you don't, don't be to mean about it.**

**R&R**

**SSG **


End file.
